Bet On It
by rolliepollie44
Summary: Kimiko and Keiko made a simple bet, it wasn't supposed to become anything more, she wasn't supposed to fall in love, it wasn't supposed to be torn away from her by her best friend, but now that it is, she's determined to get it all back..
1. Chapter 1: Chopped

**Dedicated to and Requested by: Zestychicken2**

**A/N: To clear this up, they are 14 in the story and are in 8****th**** grade.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown.**

A pink bubble erupted out of Kimiko's glossy pink lips. It fell back onto her skin making a rather large noise. She repeated this a few more times before simply sating, "I'm bored!"

Keiko sighed, "Well.. go do something!" she was flipping through math books and answer sheets left and right.

"Like what?" Kimiko drug the question.

"Hmm…" Keiko said sitting up a bit straighter until she noticed a sign, "Oh my god! Perfect!" she squealed.

"What?" Kimiko said jumping up all excited like children do.

Keiko pointed, "That dance, well theirs one lucky boy rewarded King and what better choice for a king then!," she paused and moved her finger from the sign, to a boy sitting in the corner hunched over a book the size of War and Peace.

Kimiko frowned, "What about him, and what about this dance?"

"Well, I bet you," Keiko said pulling out her cell phone and checking how much money she has, "If you change him into King, I will give you five-hundred dollars," she reached out her hand for Kimiko to shake it, and Kimiko pleasingly did.

Raimundo was reading the dictionary for fun, he always liked to challenge people's IQ and what better way then use a word they don't know. Kimiko sat across from him, her sapphire eyes twinkling and a very innocent smile spread across her face. He looked confused, happy, and scared all at the same time and she smiled wider at his expression.

He got up throwing his books in his bag, "Sorry," he mumbled.

"Where are you going?" she asked with a very hopeless tone, kind of how a lost puppy would talk if they could.

"You wanted.. to sit there? Didn't you?" he asked very confused as to why she was even talking to him.

"Well I came over to sit by you!" she said with a smile.

"Oh," he said and sat back down, staring at his books.

"You have gorgeous eyes," she said and then blowing a huge bubble with her gum again.

"Thank you?" he said kind of questioning weather or not she was serious.

"And your hair has an amazing color, very rare shade of brown!"

He picked at his brunette locks stringing his fingers through them like he was looking for a buried treasure or maybe just a clue to why she was being so nice all of a sudden.

She gasped, "I just got a brilliant idea!"

Raimundo opened his eyes, swirly, shoved in a locker, what would it be this time.

"How about," she started pointing to the sign and shifting his body to look at it, "I help you, become King,"

He got up criss crossing his hands and shaking his head no, "No way! You are not touching my hair, my skin, my clothes or my personality!"

She sighed, this would be a tough job, "Come on, please?" she said giving him a sad look and bashing her long black eyelashes.

"What are you going to do to me?" he mumbled, dumbfounded by his own weakness.

She squealed and shoved her locker number into his hand, "Meet me there after school, I'll tell you all about it!" she got up and ran off.

Raimundo stood their listening to her ramble on about some student she didn't like but he was lost in thoughts. He had liked her forever, she was perfect, poised, beautiful, just to many words to describe and now she offered to change him, even though he didn't want to change. Everything he had learned about loving yourself and others loving YOU for YOU spilled back into his head and he just shook it off.

"Now!" she said clapping her hands together.

He straightened his posture a bit and stared down at her short frame.

She smiled, "First, let's work on the hair!" she grabbed his hand and pulled him out.

They started walking side by side to the salon in the middle of town. She was more thinking, so was he, but he was enjoying walking next to her.

"What are you going to do with my hair?" he asked out of the blue, afraid to break the silence but he needed to hear her voice.

"Well I was thinking, a haircut cause any guy who has hair longer then some girls, is a train wreck, your eyebrows totally date back to caveman, and you have a starting mustache, King must be clean shaven.. or waxed!" she opened the door letting him in as she said that.

He touched his face and ran his fingers down the stubble he had started forming and was rather proud of. Lots of ladies were piled inside, their ages varied but he was surely misplaced. A black chair was open just for him and he plopped down it, his shredded jeans rubbing over the chrome bar. Kimiko sat in the chair next to him and turned to face him. A man came out, dressed to cut hair, and a smile to kill. Kimiko stood up and he kissed both her cheeks.

"How have you been Kimi?" he asked his voice pleasingly loud.

"Pretty good!" she said, "How have you been?"

"Honestly?" he asked narrowing his eyes with a smirk and cocking his head backwards so she could get just a glimpse of his lips.

She smiled.

"Now!" he said running his fingers through Rai's hair and pulling out a few knots, "What do we have here?"

Raimundo tensed up.

Kimiko smiled, "Could you cut all this off," she said running her own fingers through the part of his hair that draped a bit below his neck even though her skin was touching his underneath.

A smile lit up his lips and his worries flew down the drain.

"Just change his hair, to fit him better and make his eyes show off more and bring out his face shape more!" she said with a smile, she was so excited.

"Color? It's a bit dull, and his hair isn't a solid color, want me to fix it up, so more of the brown kind echoes throughout,"

She perked up and nodded, "Yeah!"

Raimundo spun around and looked at all the ladies with tinfoil in their hair and flipping through fashion magazines. He did not want to be one of them.

Kimiko placed her hand on his, "You'll be fine,"

He suddenly felt like he would be, her words were actually right.

The man leaned in front of Rai grabbing a pair of scissors and a razor to give him a more layered effect. His hair fell to the ground shaping a circle on the back side of the chair.

"You can't look yet!" the man said and went into the back room pulling out sheets of tinfoil and a bowl filled with white goo that looked almost chunky.

Raimundo gulped as the man took a chunk of his hair into his hands, shoved a piece of foil underneath and began applying the goop. A few minutes later, his whole head had bits and pieces sticking out and others covered in crap and wrapped up. He just knew he looked like a freak. Kimiko pulled out her phone.

"Smile Rai," she said.

He made a growling noise and put his hand up in the shape of the claw as she snaped the picture.

The man came back out, a few strips and something that looked like honey. Raimundo stared at Kimiko.

"God no, please, no!" he said helplessly.

"Relax Rai, it's just a bit of waxing, unibrows aren't what you need people staring at," she said pulling out a magazine and hugging her knees to her chest.

He ran his fingers along his brows, their was to of them., he thought, if only he was allowed to look in the mirror. The man applied some stuff onto the strip and put it down in the middle of his eyes. Raimundo shut his eyes and gripped the chair tightly, "Hot," escaped his lips.

He heard Kimiko giggle and some more photo snapping. He didn't really mind though, she was just having some fun at his expense, like before, he had been over it for awhile. It was ripped, yanking out tons of eyebrow hair and Raimundo touched his face which had a few drops of blood falling down it.

"Ouch," he said.

She kneeled down, "You ready to get the color taken out?"

"You mean it doesn't stay in?" he said.

She smiled, "No you take the dye out but the color stays, sorry I worded it wrong,"

Raimundo nodded slowly, "Oh well, sure as long as these things get to come out too," he said pointing at the tinfoil in his hair.

She nodded, "Oh yeah, those are coming out, I think you'll like your change," she said smiling and standing up well the man took Raimundo over to a sink, pulling them out and tossing ever piece of foil into a trashcan well massaging Rai's scalp.

Kimiko waited anxiously and was pleased when Raimundo walked out. She smiled and hugged him.

"You look awesome," and she toyed a bit with his hair.

"Now what?" he asked, wanting to keep going, if it meant getting hugs from her every time something great happened to him.

"You'll have to wait and see, I have to get home, hair was it, tomorrow," she said tugging on his shirt, "We'll do wardrobe?"

He nodded and smiled, "Want me to walk you home?"

She thought about it for a second then nodded, "I'd really like that actually,"

He smiled, "Kay,"


	2. Chapter 2: The Shopping Mall

Kimiko hugged him one last time before going inside. She found herself glancing back at him as he walked down her sidewalk with his hands shoved into his pockets. He had changed so much after just that little bit of time. She ran upstairs to her bedroom and thought all about how she couldn't wait for tomorrow. The next day Rai came to school with a hat on; he sat down with his books and flipped one open, reading. No one looked at him; they didn't even check him out, the hat made his hair look just as long and just about the same color. Kimiko sighed and turned to Keiko who was the only one glancing occasionally at him.

"What did you do to him?" she said popping her own gum.

Kimiko did the same but with a smile, "You'll see when, it's all done.." she stood up but paced over to him. He stood up as soon as he saw her, wiping at the back of his jeans because the seats always made him feel dirty.

"Hi," he said smiling, his eyes more green then normal.

"Hey," she said her own face brightened, "You ready for tonight?" she said playing with the hair spilling out from under his hat.

People were now staring. Raimundo took a step back and nodded, "You shouldn't be talking to me.." he muttered it.

She turned around and everyone went back to what they were doing, "Well, I'll see you after school, okay," he said gathering his books and walking about looking how he did after being taunted.

She sighed and Jack came up behind her. Keiko's face flushed red but no one could tell. Jack smiled at Kimiko and she was looking all over for Raimundo or where he would of gone. Jack took her hand and Kimiko laughed nervously pulling it back.

"Hi Jack, I actually have to go," she said.

Jack grabbed her hand again, this time slipping a piece of paper into it, "Tonight 7?"

Kimiko nodded but knew she wasn't going, whenever Jack invited her somewhere, weather it be dinner, a movie, to his house, to the beach, the park, she always had an excuse. Mostly because Keiko had, had one huge crush on the boy since they figured out boys didn't have cooties, but also, she wasn't attracted to him and she didn't want to just lead him on. After he stared at her, with his longing eyes, she turned her glance past his shoulder and ran the same way. Keiko lingered until Kimiko was out of sight to go talk to Jack. Jack stared at her, as she stopped by him.

"Hi," she said.

"Hey, I gotta get to class," he said smiling and running the same Kimiko had.

Keiko's eyes burned with flames at that very second but she just gathered her books and stormed off to class. Kimiko waited impatiently in the back row of her final class and as soon as the bell erupted through the classroom she leaped to her feet and ran out. Raimundo was still putting in his combo when she arrived by his locker.

"Hi!" she said, her voice very upbeat and amazingly perky.

He nodded his hello.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

He sighed, "I feel bad, for practically docking your status, people stared at us today,"

She put a hand on his forearm, "Before you know it, they'll be over that," she yanked his hat off, and smiled.

He smiled back but was uneasy about going out again with her. He gathered his books and shut his locker then stood next to her. She grabbed his hand and pulled him off since the hallways were basically cleared. She took him to where else but the mall. It was packed with people, non they'd ever met but lots of people. She stared at all the stores lined up throughout the huge building and drug him into one blaring with loud music and low lights. She grabbed jeans after jeans, polos, t-shirts, sweatshirts, anything and everything in assorted colors. His hands were full and he could barely see over the mobs as he walked off to the dressing rooms. She sat on a thick cushioned stool by the mirrors that formed into 3. He walked out, dressed exactly opposite of before, his jeans had no holes in them, and the shirt had no paint splotches or band names on it plus it showed off his arms instead of burying them beneath the shirt itself. She had decided that outfit was a keeper.

He threw it to here when he came out with another one. She grabbed it and set it down in a pile making him turn around. She shook her head no and he moved on, multiple got head nods but some just didn't work for him. By the time they were out of that store he already had 5 bags in his hands. She drug him into a few others and even he was sore from holding that many bags. She walked into the food court and sat down with a soda pop to drink across from him who was munching on French fries.

"So.." she said.

"What next?" he asked grabbing one drenched in ketchup and inhaling it.

She giggled, "Personality.."

Raimundo nodded, "So we got a few long hair days?"

Kimiko sighed, "Your not that bad!"

He raised an eyebrow, "You serious?"

She nodded, "Well I mean your personality isn't, we just have to change a little bit more and then you'll be perfect,"

Raimundo nodded, "You want to come over to my houses tomorrow then?"

She smiled, "Sure,"

Raimundo started deep at her, "You're being so nice to me, and I owe you,"

"Oh god no!" she said thinking about how it's a bet, which is a little bit mean.

"Yeah," he said, "I do, this is really nice of you, to not be like all the other girls and just kind of shun me and stuff, thank you Kimiko," he said staring hard into her eyes.

She gulped, "Rai you really are a sweetheart,"

He blushed about 10 different shades and stared down at his food.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him up, "We should get going don't you think?"

Raimundo thought about, because he was pondering if he wanted to, and if her face said she wanted to. She looked kind of sad that they had to go but I'm sure she was thrown off guard by their last few words.

"I have a better idea!" he said.

She raised an eyebrow, "What?"

He dragged her off and down the escalator to a huge place, bright lights, and little kids, packed with games from wall to wall and all over the middle. It was indeed the biggest most extravagant arcade ever.

"I- I've never gone to one of these," she said staring into it.

"Oh, well then, I'll just have to show you how everything works!" he said with a smile.

She found her arms wrapping around his and her fingers finding his way to his hand. He kind of laughed at the look of amazement on her face but kept most of it to herself and drug her into the huge place as she grasped his hand her eyes wide.

**A/N: Review if you'd like! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Taking Control

She stood and stared at the dancing machine. He walked up behind her and rested his elbow on her shoulder, "Whatcha looking at?"

"Do you think you could beat me at anything here?" she said whipping around with a smirk.

He laughed, "Well considering you've been to one of these once, yes I actually do,"

"Dang, you're so modest!" she said with a smile and he nodded along, "Well, how about that?"

He gulped, dancing wasn't much of his thing, "Ah," he started scratching the back of his neck, "What about that?" he said pointing to a shooting game.

She giggled and grabbed his hand staring intensely into his eyes, "Please?"

His cheeks grew hot and he began stuttering and mumbling, "We- I me- we… could?"

She smiled and pulled him over to it. He shoved in a couple quarters and she whipped through to find the perfect song. He put a hand on his head; he was beginning to feel light headed. The music started to blare and the arrows on the screen shot up like firework, but faster. He stood their frozen but tried to move his feet best he could without jumping up and down and making a complete fool of himself, he probably would of tripped if he would of tried harder because all he could stare at was the girl standing next to him, her black hair flipping up and down and her eyes shut. She jumped around gracefully with a sweet and innocent smile upon her lips. The song ended and his machine blasted boo's at him well cheers roared from Kimiko's.

"Are you sure you've never been to one of these?" he said grabbing her hand and helping her down from the foot high dance platform.

She nodded, "But I have it at home! So it was stupid of you to agree to the challenge!" she smirked.

"But I didn't!" he cried.

She giggled, "Yes you did," she put her hand on his shoulder and smiled, "You're a great loser,"

He smirked and grabbed her hand pulling her out of the arcade and back into the tiled hallways of the mall.

"Now what?" she questioned.

He yawned and stared at the number on his phone, it was getting late and he knew they should be getting home but he didn't want to just go and leave her there but he knew better then to get attached, "We should go?"

His statement came out as a question and as much as Kimiko wanted to shake her head no she just nodded yes. He sighed and they walked out of the mall just as the thunder clouds rolled in. The drops hit them both and the whole way home they just laughed and splashed in puddles together. Raimundo walked Kimiko up to her steps grabbing both her hands.

"Thank you, for today," he said.

She smiled, "It was nothing, tomorrow, you want my place or yours?" she asked nervously, trying to figure out a way for this not be near as awkward.

"I don't care, are you an only child,"

She nodded. He nodded back, "Your house it is, I'll see you tomorrow,"

She smiled as he walked off, hands in pockets just like the other day but this time she stayed their instead of going inside, she watched him till he got to the end and was about to turn. She shook her head and ran inside hoping he didn't notice her watching him.

Kimiko was sitting on a bench outside of the school writing and rewriting Rai's name all over a blank page in her notebook. She couldn't get him off her mind which she found rather strange but couldn't pull herself away from the doodling.

"Do you like him now?" Keiko said, her voice harsh and irritated.

"What?" Kimiko said chucking her notebook into her bag.

"Your like freaking attached to him now!" Keiko said, her eyes gazing on the redhead behind Kimiko.

Kimiko stood up, "What are you talking about, I'm doing what you dared me!"

"You've changed," Keiko glared and pointed her finger, "Your being like, an outcast along with him,"

"Pfft! I am not! I can prove it to you!"

Keiko placed a hand on her hip, "How?"

Kimiko sighed, "Not until he's finished alright, then I will!"

"You will be so far into the geeky state you won't be able to prove it!" Keiko whined and stomped her foot.

Jack was holding back his laughs as Keiko walked off, her shoes making more noise then someone with 3 inch heels could make. Kimiko ran her fingers through her hair and picked up her bag but jumped when she saw him.

Jack smiled, "Why didn't you come to the party last night?"

Kimiko stared at him, "I was busy, I was," she played with her hair, "Grounded,"

Jack nodded, "When do you get off, cause I mean the dan-,"

The bell rang and before he could finish his sentence she sprinted off to her classroom, huffing and puffing and her face colored from confusion. Raimundo was late, he had woken up a bit later then he should of and didn't feel like running to school, one tardy wouldn't kill him. Jack was sitting their in rage and when Raimundo passed he grabbed Rai's frosted hair and pulled him close. Raimundo's eyes grew wide as he stared at Jack. Jacks face was flushed red with anger, he looked ready to punch Rai and what did he do, punched him as hard as possible right across the jaw and then threw him on the ground stalking off, steam flowing from his ears.

Raimundo felt his back crack but that was the last of his worry. He wiped the blood off of his mouth and spit some more out in the grass leaning over and waiting for all the blood to leave but it would never stop. He stood up kind of stumbling over and right their behind him was Keiko.

"Are you okay?" she asked sweetly but with flames burning in her eyes.

Raimundo stared at her, nodded then walked past her to the bathroom. Keiko stomped her foot against the ground and walked off to class with the little pink excuse slip.

**A/N: These chapters keep getting shorter! :( This one was more a filler, I know it wasn't to good, but I didn't expect it to go this fast! Review if you'd like! **


	4. Chapter 4: And The Pain Begins

The lunch bell blared through all the classrooms and Raimundo ran into one of the stalls in the bathroom to hide from anyone that would come in and find him here. Kimiko had been looking for him everywhere, he hadn't been attending any of the classes they had together and every time she passed his locker it was dead. He leaned up against the wall and picked at his chipped teeth with his bloody fingers. Jack walked in and leaned over the sink, studying his image in the mirror. Raimundo watched through the crack and studied him to, his hair, his eyes; just all in all he studied Jack. His mind was made up, Jack deserved Kimiko they were far more alike then him and Kimiko. Jack left with a few quick strides and Rai slowly opened the door only to study his own complexion. He waltzed off to the nurse's office because all he wanted to do was go home because telling Kimiko would have been a lot worse. It was too late; she was waiting their chatting with the nurse asking about him. He turned to walk back off to the bathroom but she stopped him by wrapping her fingers around his wrist. He turned to face her and he looked really nervous about something.

"Ah… umm," he said looking at the ground and scratching the back of his neck.

"Where in the world have you been?" she asked grabbing his hand pulling him down a dead hallway.

"I..," he started but all he got out of her was a gasp as she gently touched her fingers to his jaw which was bruised black and blue.

He winced as her ice cold fingers touched his burning cheeks and pulled back, "I can't do this!" he cried.

"Can't do this?" she asked.

"I wasn't meant to popular, you weren't meant to make me popular, go with Jack!" he said sternly pulling away even though he couldn't get very far with the grasp she had on him.

"Raimundo!" she cried and wrapped her hand around his neck, "You can do this, I have faith, you've got this far don't back out now," she pulled him down and they leaned up against the wall, Rai hugging his knees to his chest.

She rested her hand on his shoulder, "Did Jack do this to you?"

Rai nodded, "But it doesn't matter," he stood up, "He likes you Kimiko, he likes you a lot, he deserves you, he's to your standards!"

Kimiko stood up with him and grabbed his shirt collar pulling him down to her height, "I don't like him, how do you know my standards, and how do you know he deserves me? Don't you think you deserve me?" her voice lighter with every word she spewed.

He let out a deep breath, "What?"

She smirked and shook her head giggling lightly, "Are you that clueless?"

He lifted her chin up with his hand and locked his lips to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his down to her waist and deepened it. He pulled back and leaned his forehead against her and blushed like he never had before. She let out a sigh and he pulled back pulling on his backpack and running off but he turned around to face her.

"I'll see you tonight!" he said.

She fell against the wall, her hand on her heart and her cheeks maybe even more red then his. She heard shoes; she stood up and grabbed her backpack but stopped when seeing Keiko.

"Hey!" Kimiko said, her voice shaking.

"You kissed him!" Keiko cried, her hands on her hips well she shook her head.

"What?" Kimiko lied.

"Soak it up, cause it won't even happen again!" and with those words, Keiko stormed off, whipping her hair behind her ear and storming off.

Kimiko didn't know what she meant, she didn't want to know, all she did was gather her stuff and walked to class.

Raimundo was waiting for Kimiko outside of the school on the bench fiddling with his backpack strap. Keiko walked out to him and sat next to him.

"Hi Raimundo," she said seductively.

He stared at her, blinking, and not knowing what to say. Kimiko walked out and reached a hand out to Raimundo, ignoring Keiko at all costs. Raimundo stood up and stood looking at her not knowing how to great her this time. She kissed his cheek just to make Keiko mad and grabbed his hand ready to pull him away from her. Keiko grabbed his other hand.

"Do you like her?" Keiko asked.

"Ah umm.. what?" Raimundo asked nervously, not wanting to answer the question.

Keiko crossed her arms.

"What are you getting at?" he asked, a bit more angry then normal.

"She's using you Rai, are you that blind!"

Kimiko dropped his hand and took a step back. Raimundo turned to face her, hoping she would show some sign of what he should do right now.

"It's all a bet," Keiko said lightly touching his arm.

Raimundo yanked away, "No way, it's not!" he boomed and stared at Kimiko hoping she would give him a sign that Keiko was lying.

Kimiko was looking away, her eyes distant but not showing any sign that it wasn't true.

"Is it true?" he asked, his voice cracking like he was about to cry or something.

"Raimundo," Kimiko said her voice trailing with every letter in his name.

"I'm sorry Raimundo," Keiko said.

He grabbed his bag and spun it on his back turning to Kimiko, "Why?"

She sighed, she didn't want him to be mad at her, but she didn't want to lie to him, she was hoping that somehow he'd believe that she didn't do it without her telling him she didn't. He just shook his head staring at the tile but looked past her shoulder and ran that same way. Kimiko shook her head and glared a hole through Keiko who shrugged and ran after Raimundo. Raimundo was sitting against a tree in his front yard and since Keiko lived on the same street it didn't seem so weird that she was their, she walked up to him and sat by him.

"I'm such an idiot," he said, his eyes distant and staring at the trees towering across the other side.

"No your not," Keiko said, her voice almost identical to Kimiko's which comforted him.

"I thought she liked me! I was going to ask her to the dance, but now I'm.. humiliated," he sighed and shoved his chin into his hands.

"Well, she may not like you, but that's because she's really superficial, any girl that makes you change is not the one for you, I liked you better before," Keiko lied running her fingers through his hair.

He tensed up but smiled at her, "Really?"

She nodded, "Of course, and if you want to get back at her," Keiko implied.

"You'd go with me?" he asked, surprised.

Keiko nodded, "I'd love too!" Keiko lied again knowing this would make Kimiko incredibly jealous.

"So you will go with me?" Raimundo asked raising an eyebrow.

Keiko nodded and smiled insanely getting up, "I'll see you tomorrow Raimundo!" she waved and skipped off.

Raimundo sighed, he was doing this to get back at Kimiko but he didn't know if it was alright to fight fire with fire. What she did to him really hurt him but he almost felt guilty for screwing up her friendship, but it was a bet and what he was doing wasn't even close to what she had done to him. He opened up the door to his house and pulled out his phone and erased the pictures of Kimiko he had on his phone.

Kimiko stood their stunned about what happened, she wanted to wrap her hands around Keiko's neck and strangle her.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked worming his way to face her.

"Go away!" Kimiko said irritated wiping at her bloodshot eyes.

He rubbed his hand across her face, "Honestly, tell me..," he said setting her down on the bench by him.

"My friend is a backstabbing bitch, the boy I like know has no feelings but pure hatred for me, and you," she said pushing him away from her, "Are most likely the cause!"

"How?" he asked, keeping his cool.

"It's hard to explain," Kimiko said with a wave of her hand.

Jack stood up, "I'm.. sorry.." he said.

"No wait!" she cried, "I'm blaming you and you did nothing!" she buried her head in her hands, "I don't know, I want to be mad at Keiko but I know what I did was wrong, and I want to not like Raimundo, but I do, I just don't know!"

Jack wrapped her up in a hug, barely ever did Kimiko have a breakdown but when she did she really was upset. Kimiko grasped his shirt and held back the urge to punch him. She pulled away and turned around staring at the bushes in front of her.

"Listen, Rai wasn't right for you and you know it!" Jack said, "You need someone that can relate to you and talk to you about the stuff that you like to talk about, you and him were just too different!"

Kimiko nodded, Jack was making a lot of sense, "Your right," she said despite the strange feeling she had that he was terribly wrong.

"Why don't you come over, my parents are gone?" Jack said raising an eyebrow.

She shook her head but then realized she didn't have a reason not to go over to his house anymore, he was the only one she had right now and why not take him up on his offer, "I'd love too.." she said with a sigh.

Jack grabbed her hand and pulled her off back to his home. She walked into his house, it was extravagant and over the top, kind of exactly what she thought about him. His hand was clammy and she was completely turned off by him at the moment, not like she hadn't been all the other times he had offered for her to come over when his rents were gone.

"Can I get you anything?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

She shook her head, "No thank you," she sat on his couch and crossed her legs into a pretzel position.

"I really like you Kimiko," he said, playing with his thumbs.

She rested her hand on his, "I like you too Jack!" _As a friend.._

"This may be kind of shocking and all," he started, "But I was wondering if you'd go to the dance with me,"

"I don't know Jack, Keiko..," she got up, "I gotta go!" she grabbed her backpack and ran out the door faster then he could say anything else.

Kimiko took the long way home, it involved her passing the park, passing Keiko's house, and Raimundo's. He was supposed to come over tonight, they were going to have a blast, and since they passed home base earlier that day, who knows what they would have been doing home alone at her house right now. She missed his company, Jack was disgusting, he disgusted her, she didn't want to go with him because of Keiko, no matter how mad she was she just couldn't do it to her friend. Her hand reached to the door handle and she slowly opened up to the dark house.

The next day at school, Kimiko lagged at her locker, she had gotten zero sleep last night, she just couldn't sleep. One thing caught her attention of the side of her eye though, it made her turn faster then anything she had done so far that day, their were two hands, one tan the other white as snow grasping each other. A bracelet with the word BEST engraved on the silver part hanging loosely. Kimiko stared at her FRIEND, and looked up at their faces, they looked happy, they were together now, Keiko really had backstabbed her. Kimiko stomach lurched forward. She slammed her locker shut and ran for the bathroom. No way had she ever been so humiliated, frustrated, angry, and upset.

**A/N: OMG! 2,000 words! :) Review if you'd like! **


	5. Chapter 5: A New Friend

She leaned over the bathroom sink, she knew she was stronger then this, but she had never felt so completely betrayed. She never actually had, had a feeling like this for anyone. Her eyes were burning and bloodshot and she wanted to let out a sob because she knew she was being too weak for her own good. She had to be strong, she was strong enough to quit her crying, march out their and act completely unaffected but every time she looked towards the door her stomach lurched again and she sunk into her own body even more. Keiko walked in still fake giggling from something Raimundo said. Kimiko was trapped, she could either run into a stall and act like she just came in her or she could leave, ignoring that Keiko was their at all.

"Gosh Kimiko, you look sick, are you okay?" Keiko asked lightly placing a hand on her chest.

Kimiko sucked her cheeks in trying to regain some color in them and stared at her, "Oh yeah, I just have a naturally pale complexion,"

"Kind of like a ghost," Keiko said nodding and staring at her own complexion in the mirror.

Kimiko rolled her eyes,

"Hey, maybe you could sit by Raimundo and I at lunch," Keiko said smirking.

Kimiko gulped and clenched her fist, "To bad Jack already asked me if I'd sit by him," with that Kimiko spun around and left leaving a befuddled Keiko standing there with her mouth a gape.

Jack was waiting at Kimiko's locker when she arrived and he quickly jumped at her silence, "Listen I'm sorry about last night, it was sudden and stupid and idiotic of me!"

Kimiko looked around and Raimundo was standing at Keiko's locker, which was close to Kimiko's and he seemed to be staring at her, she knew it was her chance to pounce but she couldn't do it, she couldn't hurt him like he hurt her.

"No I'm sorry Jack, you-," she was about to turn him down, for good, but that was before she caught a glimpse of Raimundo and Keiko gazing into each others eyes then locking lips tightly.

"Jack, I'm sorry I didn't say yes last night, I was so stunned that you would ask me, I guess I kind of freaked out, I'd love to go with you if the offer is still available?" she said sweetly.

"Ah.. yeah of course it is!" he said, "I mean, you know, some other people asked me but I was making sure that you had someone to go with, you know?" he said covering up his excitement.

She smiled, "Aww, that's so sweet of you," she kissed his cheek and skipped off to class, his once pale skin was about as pink as it gets.

Raimundo had a strange urge to punch Jack Spicer so hard in the face that all the ego he had in him would spill out and flood the whole school, but that wasn't in the plan with Keiko grasping his arm like they lived in a zombie flick.

"I gotta to class," he said quickly making her drop her arms.

"What?" she asked not catching what he said but he was already half way to his next classroom so she just trudged off to hers.

After school Kimiko found herself walking pointlessly around the mall until she landed herself in the food court. It smelled of grease and it made her nostrils flare but the aroma of French fries made her stomach gurgle. She pulled out a ten and got some, but with no place to sit, she looked for someone she knew. Clay.

Clay was the pudgy Texan who had moved her just a few years before, he was a problem solver with a bit of an ego, and she hadn't spoken to him to often, because he scared her with his size.

She sat across from him, and his eyes instantly lit up, "Kimiko!" he said pushing his food off to the side.

"Clay!" she said and leaned in, "Sorry I'm sitting here but theirs no where else,"

"Oh," he said disappointed she wasn't sitting him by him voluntarily.

"No, I don't mean it like that Clay, I mean if I wanted to I could of sat by Keolp but, I thought getting to know you might be good,"

Clays cheeks flushed crimson, "Well.. umm..," he started nervous as could be.

She pushed her fries forward, "Want some?"

Clay's eyes perked up and he grabbed a few that were full of a thick, red, ketchup and plopped them on his tongue. She smiled, and pushed the whole think forward grabbing two and shoving them on her own tongue.

"You can have them," she said.

"Nah, I just at' my dinner," he said, placing a hand on his stomach and motioning to the tray filled with empty cartons.

She nodded, this was very awkward, she didn't even know this kid, except for the fact, he tried playing the tuba in band around the same time she tried playing the violin. They both failed miserably together and that was the only memory she really had of ever talking to him. Why not bring it up now.

"You played the tuba right?

Clay nodded, "Playin' isn't the righ' word," he said with a chuckle.

She smiled.

"But, you weren't much better, with your, amazin' violin skills," he said doing a swirly hand motion like voodoo.

She giggled, "Clay, you never struck me as the type to hang out after school, in the mall!"

He shrugged, "Live and learn,"

She nodded and stood up, "It was really nice catching up with you, we should talk more often,"

He stood up too wiping off the back of his pants, "Umm, nice talkin' to you," he said nodding and tipping his hat.

She smiled and sighed, "Yeah, bye Clay!" she waved and skipped off.

She had a new friend, or one that she was targeting to be her new friend, Jack was the most annoying person to talk to, Keiko was immature in her opinion, and Raimundo, meant nothing to her any longer, he was just that geek all over again, despite his new look.

Kimiko, and a few other girls, and tall guys, were pulled from their classrooms, to work on decorating the gym for the dance. It was a bit early for that, but it had to be extraordinary. Clay volunteered because 1) he was tall and 2) getting out of class made anything he'd have to do worth while. Kimiko wandered in chatting with a blonde girl who made Clay's eyes pop out of his head.

Kimiko wandered up to him, "Clay this is Ashley,"

She pulled out her hand, getting a seductive look on her face, "Nice to meet you, Clay," she shook his hand and pulled away.

Kimiko smiled at how red Clay's face was. Ashley noticed someone behind him though and waved at him walking over to the other guy. Clay sighed, "Howdy,"

Kimiko nodded, but he glance was focused on Keiko who was standing on a ladder hanging up some streamers.

"I want to knock her off of that thing,"

Clay smiled, "Why?"

Kimiko thought, if she had no more feelings for Raimundo, then why did she care so much about her. Who was she feeling, she had every single feeling for Raimundo at that moment, and probably would forever, Keiko had zero except for jealousy and that wasn't even towards Raimundo.

"Your right Clay, why?" Kimiko nodded like an idiot but then shook her head and grabbed some tape and a few flyers with Clay following, "You following me Clay?"

He shrugged, "I've got nothin' else to do,"

They walked off, Raimundo leaning up against the wall staring up Keiko's skirt and chatting with a few other boys that had grown fond of him since the change. Keiko jumped down and Raimundo caught her, "Hey," he said.

She smiled but really the smile was for a certain redhead standing far off to the side of Raimundo. He didn't notice, he never would, he finally had feelings for Keiko, taken awhile to get used to the change but it was her and him now, and he loved it.

The final bell rand and Keiko jumped down from Raimundos arms speed walking towards the door. She didn't notice her effort to get away from him, he just turned back around to see Jack facing him.

Jack glared, "What do they see in you?" he asked, through clench teeth but he made it out to be more of a statement.

Raimundo pursed his lips and tried to pull of the sexiest look, "What don't they see in me?"

Jack shook his head, "It's not fair you get both of them,"

Raimundo cocked his head, "Both, Jack, Jack, Jack, I'm with Keiko, and no one else,"

Jack pushed him, "Oh screw off, a blind mind could see Kimiko is in love with you,"

Raimundo rubbed the area's Jack had pushed him in, "Listen, I don't' know what your talking about but me and Kimiko are barely even acquaintances any longer. She's all yours," Rai was not in the mood for a fight with him at that moment, he was just hoping that Jack was wrong, because he didn't think he could deal with Kimiko being in love with him.

Jack was going to punch him, he had the urge, the sensation running through his fingers but he held it back and stared at Raimundo, "Fine I give up, you can have them both Raimundo!"

Raimundo raised an eyebrow, "Did Jack Spicer just give up? Did he really?" Raimundo fell over laughing.

"I just want the best for Kimiko," Jack said with a sigh and turned off.

Raimundo felt a pang in his heart, he felt guilty all of a sudden. Jack really did like her, and Raimundo knew by getting together with Keiko he was interfering with Jack and her.

"I- I'm sorry," Raimundo said placing a hand on Jack's shoulder and staring intensely into his red hair as though he was trying to see out the other side into his eyes.

Jack smirked to himself but dropped it back into the sad look, "I just have liked Kimiko forever, and I thought I finally got her, but I thinks she's using me for you, did you ever have a feeling that Keiko was using you?" Jack shrugged and walked off quickly.

Raimundo stood their pondering that thought, he was all alone in the gym, like he used to be, he leaned up against the wall and repeated to himself, "Using me?"


	6. Chapter 6: The Perfect Dress

Raimundo shook it off, no way was Keiko using him of all people, it was him after all. He chuckled at the thought pushing it to the back of his mind and walked out of the gymnasium.

By the time Rai had left, Kimiko was standing inside of her closet. A mirror stood off to the right, which she was admiring her complexion in, and off to the left was a row filled with dresses. She brought both hands to each end and shoved them all as close as they would go picking them up with both hands and throwing over 20 dresses on the bed. Three fourth of them had never been worn. Half of them she didn't like or they didn't fit, so she could easily narrow done her choices. She threw a few off the side and they formed an explosion of pink, blues, and greens glittering in the sunlight. The ones that didn't fit were thrown into a hamper sitting right next to her window. She had narrowed it down to five possible choices. At that moment in time she longed for Keiko to be their or some sort of friend. It clicked in her mind all over again. Clay.

She picked up her phone searching for the number he had given her just earlier that day well she was jotting hers down for him. She clicked the little green phone that lie off to the left and slid the phone onto her ear waiting for that familiar accent. Within ten minutes Clay was over, but he didn't know why, he was oblivious, that is until he saw all the dresses lined up.

"Wait just a minute here little lady!" he cried.

She smiled, "Clay, I need your help with picking out a dress, please just give me your input on them all,"

Clay sighed, "Fine," he sat down in her chair and stared at how big her room was. She grabbed them all and threw them in her closet well she backed up into it closing the door halfway. She slid the first one over and stared in the mirror, the color drained her face but she walked out anyways.

Clay shook his head, "Ick!"

She went through three more, out of all it was the same kind of reaction, not right, to baggy, to slutty, to conservative, to not her, she was getting down to her last one, actually it was the last one. A dress she had never thought of herself ever looking good in but she liked the color and had some extra pocket cash with her that day so maybe she could find a place to wear it. She slid it on and zipped it up as far as she could but needed a bit of help.

"Clay, could you come here?" she asked unwilling to stare in the mirror.

He walked in covering his eyes with his hands, "What?"

"It's alright, I just need you to zip this up the rest of the way for me, I can't get it," she said motioning to the back of her dress hanging open. He finished zipping it up and spun her around so he could look at this one. His eyes bulged out of his head.

"Wow," was all he could say, he was speechless at how phenomenal it looked on her.

She smiled, "Good wow, bad wow,"

Clay put his hands up in defense, "Good wow!"

She turned to the mirror and her hand instantly cupped her cheek, she was trying to stay as modest as she could but she knew this dress was the dress for her.

"You think Raimundo will like it?" she said twisting and turning her bodies in different ways.

Clays face fell but he nodded, "I think that boy'll love it!" he said

She turned, "Do you have a date for the dance?"

He blushed, "Umm.. not exactly.."

She sighed, "Would you by chance, careifIhookedyouup?**" **a smile sitting on her face,

"Hooked me up?" he thought pondering, "I'm not really into the whole dance thing," he said with a shrug.

"Bull," she said swishing her hand and pulling out her cell phone with the other.

Clay had lost all focus at that second, he was dreaming of the girl, the girl he wanted to take to the dance. He pictured her body wrapped in his arms, and her head resting ever so gently on his shoulder. He pictured the crown on top of his head, and the other on hers, as they shared the spotlight dance. He'd never been to a dance, but in his mind, it was a brilliant magnificent, very colorful event.

"Clay!?" Kimiko sang.

He shook his head and nodded.

"I got you a..," she sighed, "Blind date.."

He huffed, "Blind?"

Kimiko put a finger up in defense, "It'll be fun, their always fun, friday your meeting her at the movies, 7:10 PM on the dot!"

Clay sighed, what did he have to loose except a bit more dignity then he already had lost. Kimiko picked her light pink cowboy hat up off the ground and shoved it on his head. He stared at her with a funny expression and put it on her head getting up and grabbing his own hat. He nodded his head to the door. She nodded back, upset he was leaving but understood that he coudln't always be their for her, in fact, she didn't really know why he was there for her in the first place, she had been so cruel for years before and as soon as she needs a friend he's right their to welcome her with open arms. Shrugging it off she waved goodbye and walked back to peel of the dress, of course not without one last glance.

"He'll love it," she whispered unzipping the back.

The leaves were flying into Rai's face, he tried to push them away but that just made him look stupid to on coming cars. Keeping his head down, he figured he could easily figure out which house was his by a quick glance.

_Using me? Keiko, she wouldn't.. _He shook his head._ Oh god, It's Keiko.. she would use me faster then the speed of light._

He looked up into the sun partially covered by the clouds that were rolling in to cover it fully, "Keiko would use me, she is shallow, an-," he caught himself, "She would use me to get revenge, sweet jealous revenge,"

His fingers tightened grip on his palm balling his hand into a fist. He wanted to kick something, kick something hard and make sure that, that something was in terrible agonizing pain. He took a deep breath, _What if she's not, what if, Kimiko was using me and Keiko was just here to help, but she doesn't really like me she just doesn't want to hurt my feelings. What if she does like me? What if. What if. What if!_

He brought his hands up to his head and began rubbing his temples. He could go around, and take the long way back to his house, but then of course, he'd have to pass Kimiko's house. His heart skipped a beat, that probably wouldn't be to big of a problem. He started to run, and when he got to her house, he walked ot her backyard and stared up her trellis. He could see a figure of her walk out in something different then her school clothes. A phone was jammed between her ear and her shoulder, well both her hands were working together to let her nails get painted. Brush, blow, brush blow. He lips pursing with ever blow he felt a small bit of drool form at the side of his mouth. She laughed at something the person on the other line said and he swore he melted into a thick puddle of Rai. He knew this was wrong, after all she had used him in the first place, he walked back around to the sidewalk and back to his house for some long hard thinking.

**A/N: Sorry about not updating as quickly as the other chapters, and sorry for how short it is, it was a filler chapter, some people think Clays kind of random but you should pay close attention he's going to play a very important part in this story! :) anyways, enough with that.. review please?**


	7. Chapter 7: Battlegrounds and Drama Class

_**There was an arena, the crowd blasting into cheers as a short old man stepped out into the middle. He was hunched over and limping so you could hardly see his face but the bit you could see had no nose and pursed lips. His eyes had evilness to them despite their small delicate size and as he rose up the whole crowd got quiet. Raimundo was one of the ones sitting in the crowd he was looking all around as to who was fighting since it was a boxing arena. That's when he saw it, Keiko in one corner, Kimiko in the other, they were fighting over him.**_

**"_Nowth," the old man started finally finding himself in the middle, "Welcomth to Greogoryth boxthing arena!"_**

_**The crowd burst up in cheers again waving signs and moving their arms like idiots. Raimundo just sat their peering at the two girls trying to figure out what in the world was going on.**_

**"_Leth get starthed!" he called silencing the whole arena with just a wave of his right hand and a few lisped words from his pursed mouth._**

_**A tall structured man stepped out grabbing the microphone from Gregory who started limping back towards the judging table. **_

_**His mouth opened and his voice boomed, "On the left side we have Keiko with her delicate frame and light pink hair ribbons, she's determined to win this fight because she deserves Raimundo more then the other, a bit hard headed but were not complaining. And on the right side we have Kimiko, a fierce fighter and a pyromaniac, with long silky black hair and a smile to kill if we'd ever get to see it, she says she deserves to win this fight because Keiko doesn't even want the prize and Kimiko was the one that saw right through his geeky frame. Now let's get started!"**_

_**More cheers erupted as the two girls pulled forward standing face to face, practically the same height just Kimiko a bit taller and Keiko a bit wider. Kimiko put up her hands to reveal boxing gloves, Keiko looked distracted which is when Kimiko hit. She smacked Keiko right across the jaw, blood spewing out of her mouth as her head turned with the punch. Keiko put glove up to her cheek whimpering from the pain but came back with a hard punch in the stomach. The fight carried on for awhile leaving Raimundo even more confused. He looked back up, no longer were the fist fighting but they were yelling at each other. He covered his ears and tried to close his eyes but every time he did they would call out his name in unison making him open them back up.**_

"Raimundo!" his mother's voice called shaking him back and forth trying to get him to wake up.

He opened his eyes and peered at his surroundings, he had fallen asleep doing his homework which now was covered in drool.

"Time for school," she said ruffling his hair and walking out.

He quickly gathered all his papers but kept a blank sheet of loose leaf paper out so he could jot down that dream. His hand writing was quick and sloppy but it didn't really matter at that moment. This feeling wasn't' sitting right with him, he was too different then his old self and he didn't like it much. His closet was filled with new clothes, khaki shorts, polo's, and ripped jeans, something he never would have dreamed of wearing a few weeks ago. He slammed it shut just wishing he could take it back, he knew he was the reason of two best friends fighting, he was the reason of any pain he caused Kimiko, he needed to take responsibility for his actions. He found and old sweatshirt sitting in the back of his closet, it was grey with a few splotches of paint that just wouldn't come out and possibly a stain from a slice of pizza. He put it on and dug some more through the depths of his closet. Pulling out a ratty pair of jeans he noticed they still had holes in them, but they were holes that had formed over time not manmade ones that would never tear more like the ones that were hanging up.

"This is who Kimiko liked me for," he said smoothing out a few wrinkles in the pants as he stared at himself in the mirror.

He yanked off the sweatshirt revealing a dark blue polo, "And this is why Keiko likes me, in fact, this is why the world likes me now,"

He smirked to himself and threw the sweatshirt in the closet along with the old ratty jeans. He grabbed his backpack and headed for the door not caring if anyone thought he was conceited, not even caring if he knew he was conceited, life was filled with changes and this was just one of the many that he would make. This change, he decided at that very moment, was for the better. He had everything he could want and more, he had Keiko, he had friends, he had enemies, he had girls falling head over heels every time he walked by, it was the life. He walked into the school building just before the bell rang. He scurried over to his locker ignoring everyone that was trying to talk to him, even Keiko. He just grabbed his books and was gone. Keiko crossed her arms staring him up and down.

"Aw, is Raimundo ignoring you," Kimiko asked shutting her own locker her books tucked under her arms.

Keiko snarled at her, "Don't get involved you little wench,"

Kimiko stared at her, what had happened to her best friend, when did the friendship bond break, why did it have to be over a boy, it was getting really stupid in Kimiko's opinion but she wasn't about to back down to Keiko of all people. Keiko glared at her as Kimiko walked off to her class, her nose turned up in the air. Keiko shook her head and walked off the other way to her own class. Raimundo was watching behind a wall, he really had caused some trouble their, and he felt no guilt towards it, just pure power running through his veins.

"Spying on the ladies?" a voice stated from behind Raimundo.

He spun around, "Jack?" he asked after seeing a red-haired boy chomping on an apple that was just as equally red as his hair.

Jack shrugged and threw the core to the other end of the hallway crossing both his arms, "Feeling guilty for ruining all of that,"

"Guilty is the last word I was thinking," Raimundo said.

Jack sighed, "Well I would, they were so close, they were two peas in a pod, unstoppable, everything about their friendship was perfect, and you," Jack shrugged, "Ruined it,"

"How do you know I ruined it," Raimundo said trying to come up with something, "You know, maybe you ruined it!" he pointed an accusing finger at Jack.

Jack chuckled to himself and shook his head, "You have nothing left do you, you can't even come up with a comeback,"

Raimundo sent him a steady glare, "Sometime before the end of the day I'm going to think of something really great to say to that,"

Jack nodded mockingly, "I'm sure you will,"

Raimundo grabbed his hair tugging at it, Jack was the most irritating soul he had ever met but he couldn't just walk off, it would make him look weak and stupid. Jack smirked, he was winning and he knew it.

"_Everything's just a battle in this world isn't it.."_ Raimundo thought to himself.

"Everything is just one big war at this school isn't it," Jack said as though he was reading Raimundo's mind, "I want us to get along you know that, I mean, despite Kimiko and Keiko's differences," he said his voice changing into a darker more mysterious tone, "Let's be friends,"

Raimundo nodded, "Fine, friends it is," he said smirking at Jack who smirked right back.

"I think it's time for class," Jack said grabbing his stuff off the drinking fountain and heading off.

"Friends," Raimundo said rolling the word on his tounge.

"Okayth clath!" the teachers voice cried, it was the man in Raimundo's dream, his drama teacher Mr. Crawford.

The students lined up along the stage, letting their feet hang off the edge as the focused all their attention on the crippled teacher who stood before them.

"Welcomth," he said cuffing his hands and bowing.

Everyone nodded but Rai swore her heard crickets chirp in the background. They were all terrified of this teacher and it was obvious.

"Todayth, we'll be acthing out emothionth," he pointed to Kimiko and Raimundo motioning for them to come down their.

They both jumped off the stage and walked over to him keeping their distance.

"Anger," he said to them before backing out.

They stared at each other and back at the teacher, they had no idea what they were supposed to do.

"Mr. Crawford what do we do?" Kimiko asked not wanting to look like a complete idiot.

"Acth out anger!" he said, "Show me wrath, and your pathon of hating the other,"

Kimiko smirked, this would be easy, but she was going to start it out simple.

"I hate you," she simply stated with a very flat tone.

"Well I hate you too," Raimundo said raising an eyebrow.

She turned to him, her face flushing red, "I hate you because you don't' know how to take a stand for yourself, you'll never be able to go on your own way and you of course can't believe anyone that you should believe, you need to earn trust to the ones that are trustworthy and that irritates me that you can't!" she said tugging at the ends of her raven hair, "Instead you go for the pathetic worthless bimbo's with nothing better to do then screw you over after a few nights of fun, your nothing but a doormat Raimundo!" she screamed sweet dripping at her hairline.

"I can't take a stand, you're the one that lets her," he said pointing to Keiko, "Control you, your nothing but someone that uses other for the pleasure of cold hard cash in your hand, why don't you go do everyone a favor, crawl in a hole and never come out, you think so highly of yourself when really your nothing but a worthless piece of-,"

She put her hand up, "Before you call me any names why don't we go back to the days when you had one eyebrow, hair more tangled then a deserted long haired cat, and a face that looks like it was ran over by a truck, your still that same little geeky kid that studies in the corner because you will never, in your life be anything more, especially to someone like me.."

"Is that why you're so worked up over me with someone else, because I'll never be anything more," he chuckled, "Puh-leese!"

"I hate the way you laugh pointlessly, I hate that you've changed so much, and I hate that your to blind to see the truth that lies within me," she said backing up with her arms crossed and eyes bloodshot.

He gulped, "What are you getting at ex-," the bell interrupted his speech as Kimiko bolted for the door leaving him confused.

Mr. Crawford was doing his best at jumping around applauding like crazy at their performance, "Brillianth, theer brillianth!"

The other kids were headed out with their books as Raimundo shook his head and grabbed his own slowly making his way to the door, to leave the room and what had just happened behind him.

"I hate that you laugh pointlessly," he said quietly to himself and recalled his laughing time after time when their was no reason to laugh, it only made the person more angry or ore upset depending on what was going on when he laughed, "I hate you've changed so much," he kept going recalling how he himself juts earlier had hated the change but realized it was just something he and everyone else had to accept, "I hate that your to blind to see the truth that lies within me," he stopped, that one he couldn't pin point what she meant, she didn't love him anymore, and it was obvious, part of him wished that was the truth but the other half knew she had no feelings for him whatsoever.

"I'm too young to be dealing with this stuff," he said to himself a bit louder then the other stuff.

A few students looked at him strangely but he just kept walking, he walked until he was at home, and when he got home, he kept walking until he reached someone else's home. When he got their, he just kept walking, he walked late into the night, thinking about today's activities and what tomorrow had in store for him. As the sun fell and the moon rose he knew it was time to be getting home but on the side of the road he found a dollar bill and he smirked to himself thinking how a worthless piece of paper could change everything so much it was insane. He threw it down a gutter watching it slowly fall to the bottom.

"Take that," he snapped at the dollar, "You cause more trouble then you'll ever know!" he jumped to his feet grumbling about money and finances and all the things that could go wrong from just one simple dollar bill.

**Authors Note: OMG! It's over 2000 words! Yay! Now, Gregory is actually Zestychicken2's character but she asked me to put him in here, so I tried, sorry i'm bad with his lisp! :P Umm, not much else to say, review please?**


	8. Chapter 8: May I Have This Dance?

Kimiko pulled out the dress she was planning on wearing and held it up to her. The bottom circled the ground and rimmed her chest- she felt like a princess, one without a prince. She set it down on her bed and ran her fingers across the silver corset on the torso of it.

"He would of loved it," she muttered, thinking about Jack, thinking about Raimundo, thinking about not going, thinking about Keiko, "He'll love Keiko's more…" she grabbed her phone lackadaisically and dialed Jack's number.

She knew she was going, she was going with Jack, and they'd battle out king and queen, just like they did on all those high school drama shows and movies. She knew that in the end her and Raimundo would end up together but then she realized this was no TV show and most likely, Raimundo would favor his chess pieces and sketchbook over her. Jack picked up on the third ring, he greeted her nonchalantly, and slowly picked up into a mindless conversation that she was not paying close attention too.

"We're still on for the dance right?" he finally asked, her eyes widening then slowly closing again.

"A huh," she said nodding and digging through her drawers looking for some nail polish.

"Okay, was their anything you needed?" Jack asked, realizing most of the talking had come from him.

Kimiko shook her head, "I just wanted somebody to talk too…" she rubbed her hands against the black bottle top as she twisted it around, her anger spilling out.

"Okay, well I'll talk to you later then." He mumbled.

"Yeah, bye." She said hanging up and staring at the phone.

**five minutes and thirty eight seconds.**

Normally Keiko and her talked until the phone battery was dead- then she couldn't even figure out how long. She shook her head and slapped on some pink nail polish. Despite the occurrences she was still excited for the dance, she just wasn't happy about it.

* * *

Keiko was manipulative, the next day when Raimundo was over; she was wrapping him around her finger. He took note of that, noticed her tactics versus Kimiko's, and noted the passion difference when they spoke about the things they loved. Keiko made him want to vomit, the idea of Kimiko and him made him cringe in disgust. His eyes kept darting over to the designer bookcases aligning Keiko's home and he wanted to pull out the books- read something instead of listen to her comment on dress colors and what color tie he should wear.

"Well see, my dress is green," Keiko said resting her legs on his lap and taking his cheeks in her hands, "Your eyes may clash with it though…." Her nose twitched, "So you have to wear an aqua tie to distract from that… and then-,"

"Yeah, yeah…" Raimundo yawned, "Sounds like a plan," he took her legs and pushed them off, "I gotta go home."

Keiko frowned, "But the dance is in like two days, and you're leaving during our planning?"

Rai rubbed his fingers down his cheeks like he was thinking, "Aw, yeah, that's what I'm going to do!" he snapped walking towards the door.

"Stupid nerd…" Keiko muttered, flipping on the TV and frowning. She couldn't hurt Kimiko's ego if she didn't have Rai as tight as Kimiko had. He never said more then five words around her- never could just sit and have a conversation but oh, with Kimiko he laughed and joked for hours, no problem.

Keiko sneered and turned back to the TV, their was no her plan was failing.

* * *

The day came, Raimundo all clad in his shirt and _aqua_tie, the mirror mocking the clothes on his floor. The ones Kimiko had picked out. He kicked them underneath his bed and straightened his shirt collar. There was no cute entrance to Keiko's house, a limo would pick him up and then return back to her house to pick her up. He shook his head at the black stretch waiting outside his window but he made his way down and out the door praying that food poisoning may take him by storm just as he exited. Why was it so hard for the boy to say no? Maybe because this was something he never did, and he wanted to experience it. At least he got to ride in a nice limo?

The seats were leather; he spent most of the time looking out the tinted windows, except for when Keiko stepped into the car. She looked amazing, which was to be expected and that's when they started talking, because that's what Keiko liked to do. Raimundo didn't mind too much, just her voice was really high pitched, and she talked about really boring things, and she didn't know half the words he used in response, but really it wasn't too bad. As they pulled up to the school, Rai took a breath of relief and smiled as his feet hit pavement.

"Wait!" Keiko said running over to him and locking arms, "We have to make an entrance, and make ourselves known!"

Raimundo nodded, "Of course," he pulled her along making her halfway trip over her own two feet.

Keiko groaned and yelped as he just trudged into the gym not really caring. Despite that, people still stared and looked at them. Whispers flew around the room. Keiko was amazed at the buzz she stirred up; Raimundo was more annoyed that people really cared that much.

Kimiko had already shown up; she had walked in with Jack and a larger group so that they didn't make an entrance. She refused to dance with Jack, and refused his touch when he reached out. The whole time she was planted on the bleachers, him next to her, rambling on about the couples who were up and moving. She watched closely as Raimundo barely touched Keiko, danced terribly with her- although he already knew how too. She smiled and laughed as Keiko got irritated and he didn't care- even once he looked over at her and rolled his eyes at Kimiko. Did that mean something?

Raimundo pulled away from the dark haired girl halfway through the song and walked over for some punch. Clay was over there, munching on a few snacks, and eyeing up the girl talking to all her friends- must have been his date. Raimundo nodded and took the ladle dumping the fruit flavored drink into a clear plastic cup.

"Hey," Clay said nodding.

Raimundo nodded at him, "Sup?"

Clay shrugged, "Not too much, you enjoying the dance?"

"Not really- I don't know why I ever really wanted to come." Raimundo shook his head.

Clay smirked, "Because you knew that it would be fun to see Kimiko all dressed up."

Raimundo turned, "What did you say?"

Clay turned back to the girl walking over, "Hey dance again?"

The blonde nodded, Ashley, Raimundo recalled pinpointing her as the two walked off quickly. NO WAY did Raimundo care about Kimiko dressed up- she looked just as good dressed down, or not-… Raimundo shook his head to recollect his thoughts and avoided eye contact with her the rest of the night. At one point he saw her get up and leave the building, but she returned, a little more lip gloss painted on.

"Why do you keep staring at her?" Keiko asked tapping his chest- the one pulled so far away from Keiko's body.

Raimundo narrowed his eyes, "What are you talking about?"

"KIMIKO! She betrayed you- she lied to you, she played you!" Keiko cried, "And yet you look at her more then you've looked at me all night… I think you lied when you said you want to get back at her- you want to get back with her!" Her accusing finger barely avoided Raimundo's body.

Raimundo pulled back, "Who cares? It's not like you want to," he shook his hands vigorously, "Be with me!" he mocked.

Keiko rolled her eyes, "You're lucky I was, even though you're right, but hey, as long as we get king and queen, I'll put up with you!"

Raimundo shook his head as he started up at the two crowns sitting on top of red velvet stools, "King and Queen?" he laughed, "You really think we can beat everyone else."

Keiko voice's cracked, "You don't think we can?" she giggled, "Look at me compared to-," she turned her head to see the candidates, "Kimiko, and," she rolled her eyes, "Ashley."

Raimundo shrugged, "But compare me to- Jack and Clay."

Keiko shrugged, "Clay, ew, and Jack- well you leave Jack to me, HOW DID THEY EVEN GET ELECTED or put in! or whatever!"

Raimundo rolled his eyes, "You're so superficial…"

Keiko frowned, "Superficial."

Raimundo leaned forward and got in her face, "Superficial, in other terms meaning, bitchy, lying, skan-,"

The principal had found his way onto the stage, microphone in one hand, envelope in the other. Kimiko stood up and Jack followed her lead. He tried to wrap his hands around her waist but she quickly shrugged them off and yanked at her dress, making sure Jack could see nothing. No way would Jack and her win, but if Keiko and Rai did, it could be epic.

The principal who was a plump old man, coughed into the microphone and began to peel open the envelope, "I'm sure you're all excited to find out who won!" Everybody clapped their hands, some whistled, "And I've got the answer right here." He lazily held up the opened envelope, answer falling out but he had a grip on both the envelope and paper so it didn't, "I'm pleased to announce that we got two new candidates this year, put in by popular vote."

Clay smiled at Ashley who leaned her head on his shoulder, who knew the two would be so cute, and who knew how well this principal was at rambling.

"So to ease your anticipation," he carried on, split dripping from his mouth, "The King and Queen of this years homecoming dance is-,"

Keiko put on her biggest, brightest smile and clutched tightly onto Raimundo's arms.

"Clay and Ashley!" he yelled throwing his arms up.

The two didn't shriek and cry like Keiko would have done. Clay didn't wave to the crowd and soak up the envious stares like Jack would have. They just kissed and made their way to the front, soaking up love and all the good stuff every teenager wishes for.

Raimundo clapped louder then everyone, he even managed to lodge his fingers in his mouth in just the right way to make a clear whistling sound. Kimiko could only smile at Keiko's face as Raimundo did what he was doing and she could only laugh when all the couples got together and danced and Raimundo walked out into the commons, far, far away from Keiko. Jack rolled his eyes at Kimiko's laugh, and her smirk, and all the other things she had done that tonight just to ruin his homecoming. He blamed her for them losing, and she could feel it but that didn't matter, it mattered that Keiko didn't win.

"I'm out of here!" Kimiko said turning to walk away.

"You what?" Jack said pulling her back.

Kimiko slapped his arm away, "Keiko's looking for you…"

Adrenaline piled into her system and she pulled back, running to where Raimundo was, pulling off her heels and hanging them by her finger. She yanked her hair down from the neat style it was put up in, and didn't halt until she saw Raimundo. Jack was behind her, his mouth agape, and Keiko's eyes were glaring, hot and heavy, at Kimiko's back.

When she saw Raimundo, he was pulling off his tie and he already had un tucked his shirt from the dark pants he wore. Now in clear view was the way he had buttoned his shirt- one end was longer then the other, total OLD Raimundo thing to do. Kimiko leaned against the wall and watched as he threw the aqua fabric to the ground. She walked over and touched his shoulder. Glaring as he looked up, he noticed it was Kimiko.

"Wh-," he stared at her and turned his head nervously away.

She kissed his cheek, "I think it's amazing what you did to Keiko."

He touched his cheek and ran his fingers slowly down, "It was what anyone would have done." He sighed and began to draw an invisible picture with his finger, "Why didn't you dance tonight?"

"You noticed?" she asked.

He frowned, "Ah, it was obvious- a lot of people did; besides Keiko was glaring at you all night anyways, it's hard not to look at where she's looking while you're dancing with her an-,"

Kimiko sat down next to him, "Rai, you've got an aggressive streak don't you?"

"Pfft!" Raimundo muttered, "Aggressive streak."

Kimiko leaned forward, "I wish we could have gone together."

"I wish you didn't bet on stupid things… or is it just in your nature to be a complete bitch?" he turned and glared at her.

She sighed and made a face at his comment, "You're not much better…"

Raimundo put a finger up and frowned, "Maybe not- but at least I had a reason…"

The two glared at each other for a moment, making sure that when an awkward moment set in, it would result in them glaring harder. It became a regular contest before Raimundo grew uncomfortable enough to stand up.

"I'm going home, that was the reason I left you know." He scratched the back of his head uncomfortably.

Kimiko jumped up, "Can I walk with you?"

He frowned, but she was determined, defiantly not letting go of this, so he just nodded, allowing her to come with.  
It would go faster that way...

**A/N: It's been awhile, :)  
but this is for zesty because I know she wants me to finish this sometime.  
Next chapter will be the last.  
**

**Thanks!**

**rolliepollie44**


	9. Chapter 9: Happily Ever After

Raimundo stared uncomfortably at the sidewalk, his hands were tucked tightly in his pockets, and he was shuffling along instead of picking up his feet quietly.

"Well…" he turned to face Kimiko, "Walking is kind of boring, what did you want to talk about?"

Kimiko stared at him like he had offended her, "What do you mean? I didn't want to talk about anything… I just wanted to walk with you." She flipped the ends of her hair and the long black waves spilled down her chest.

Raimundo growled, "Then why don't you just call a driver to take you home?"

Kimiko laughed, "What is so wrong?"

"You don't get it…" Raimundo turned away, "You never have, you just take me, and tease me, then taunt a little bit, and then you just turn everything around and before you know it, you wish you hadn't…. I wish you hadn't either…."

Kimiko raised an eyebrow, "A huh."

Raimundo turned his head and glared, "Do you have any idea what's I'm talking about?"

Kimiko put her hands firmly on her hips, "Of course I do!" she sighed, "You mean you wish I would have just never even agreed- YOU'VE MENTIONED that quite a few times tonight."

"But I liked you before you ever even knew who I was!" Raimundo stomped his feet, he didn't want this to seem like a tantrum he just wanted to get something through to her.

Kimiko rolled her eyes, "Oh whatever! You did not!" she lifted herself up on her toes and stopped him mid step by jumping in front of him.

Raimundo looked down at her, "How would you know? You didn't even know I existed."

She fell back on the heel of her feet and put a hand on his chest so he wouldn't walk off, "Why are you so… so…!"

"So?" he questioned, raising his right eyebrow.

"Ugh!" she huffed and turned around.

Raimundo used this time to slip past her, to bad for him, she was quick on her toes, and quickly grabbed his arm. He let out a long sigh and his legs shook. It was like the night brought back everything he was, nervous, shy, quiet, nerdy? Kimiko looked at his blank expression and smirked, he was breaking down with every aggressive comment he made.

"Can you just let me go?" he casually asked, quickly glancing back at her hand locked to his arm.

Kimiko sighed, "I can't until you just tell me, did you really like me, like before I ever even noticed you?" she was back in his face, smirking, breathing hot and heavy on the front of his neck.

Raimundo blushed, "Did I-," he scratched the back of his neck and thought on the previous words thrown at each other, "Uh…"

"No use in denying it now," Kimiko sighed flicking her wrist around.

Raimundo shook his head,, "Well I don't anymore so…"

A shallow laugh escaped Kimiko's lip, "You lie!" she began to walk off, knowing just what she needed to, praying that Raimundo would pull her back.

Raimundo did just that, taking her arm, yanking her back although he had worked so hard to get her to go away, "I'm not lying."

Kimiko raised an eyebrow, "Why so defensive?"

"Okay…" Raimundo frowned, "Maybe a little bit but- I mean I really, strongly-,"

Kimiko kissed his lips tenderly and then pulled back quickly, "You're funny Raimundo."

He wiped his lips with the back of his hand and glared at her, "I-,"

"Wanna do that again?" Kimiko smirked.

Raimundo sighed and turned his head at an angle, trying to not stare the aggressive female in the eyes. Before he could deny anything she kissed him again.

"Stop doing that!" he said pulling back, secretly enjoying every moment of it.

Kimiko sighed, "It's hard. I really like you…"

Raimundo shook his head, "You like this!" he tugged at his hair and clothes, the things he hadn't had before Kimiko had changed everything.

Kimiko shook her head, "No, no, I like this," she ran her fingers down his uneven buttons, "And these…" she ran her smooth fingers over his rough calloused one.

"You never did!" he accused.

"Until I got to know it!" she shot back, putting a hand to his cheek, "But you do look better this way…"

Raimundo growled but he nodded in agreement as well, that was a hard thing to deny.

"Can we at least be friends?" Kimiko asked shyly.

Raimundo nodded, "We can at least be friends, hell, if you don't think I'm to weird and you're really okay with me…" he smirked, "I may even let you be more." He slipped his fingers into her and squeezed her hand.

"You may let me?" She laughed and leaned into him, her dress swaying at her feet and brushing against his leg.

He smiled and walked past his house, no use stopping now that he was finally enjoying the walk.

Kimiko decided to walk to school on Monday. The sun was out, she was happy, and it wasn't really that far. The one fallback was passing Keiko's house, around the same time she would pass would be about the same time Keiko was taking her dog out for it's morning break. It hurt her to lose a best friend over a bet, a bet between the two of them, a boy that they both hadn't thought much of in the beginning anyways. She spotted Keiko quite far away, her house was large enough, her front yard green enough, and her outfit bright enough. She tried to stare the other way when she passed but Keiko ran up to her.

"Hey," Keiko said cluthing onto her dogs leash tightly.

Kimiko frowned, "Hi."

"Can we talk?" Keiko asked staring at her front door, "Like, if you need a ride or something-..."

"I uh-," she was going to walk, hopefully passing Rai's house but maybe this was a better idea, "Sure."

"Come on in..." Keiko said with a sigh walking twords the front door to her three story home.

Kimiko entered the home she had seen so many times before, the big staircase was in the same place, the statues, the fountain, all the over the top things her mother insisted on having. Keiko awkwardly un hooked the leash on her dog and let it run off before taking Kimiko's bag and setting it down.

"The living room?" she asked recieving a nod from Kimiko.

"What do you want to talk about?" Kimiko asked immediately, very curious as to why she was standing in Keiko's living room.

"I miss you!" Keiko cried.

Kimiko laughed, "You..."

"We're best friends!" Keiko put a hand to her heart, "We let a boy get in our way."

Kimiko nodded, "Him and I are practically going out though..." Kimiko flipped her hair thinking that, that line would make or break Keiko's true feelings on their friendship.

"Really?" Keiko smiled, "That's good for you both."

Kimiko raised an eyebrow, Keiko sounded sick, very deathly sick, "Are you serious?"

Keiko nodded, "Whatever makes you happy! I just want to be best friends again!" she frowned, "Please?"

Kimiko shrugged, "As long as you don't try anything again!" She got up and put her arms around Keiko's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it!" Keiko winked, "Jack and I we-,"

"Oh god.." Kimiko said hitting her head, that would be quite a big adventure.

**A/N: Bluck.  
I don't like that ending.  
Sorry zestychicken, that I didn't kill everyone. :P**

**BUT IT'S OVER.  
YAYYY!  
Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, put it on their favorites, etc, etc. I REALLY, REALLY APPRECIATED IT! :)**

**-rolliepollie44**


End file.
